Kyle Blueman
Kyle Blueman is a former CHERUB agent he is the person that introduced his friend James into CHERUB he is one of two openly homosexual people in the series the other being Norman Large.Kyle is good friends with Bruce and James Early Life Kyle was born in England in 1989, and was abandoned shortly after his birth. His mother was never traced and he spent his first seven years being raised by a succession of foster parents in the South West of England. He is one of the few agents whose exact place of birth is never mentioned. It is mentioned in Class A that one of his earliest memories is going to the beach with his foster family and getting upset that he was getting sand on himself. This shows Kyle was a neat freak even when he was so young. The Recruit Kyle was in Nebraska house on a recruitment mission when James' mother dies.Kyle is on a recruitment mission for failing a important mission Kyle reccomended James to Jennifer Mitchum who carried the message to Mac. When James moves into CHERUB campus it is apparent that Kyle and James are very good friends, and Kyle is keen to help him fit in with the campus community. Kyle persuades James to go on a mission even though he is not allowed, and Kyle is once again sent on a recruitment mission as punishment.It mentions in the epilogue that Kyle had earned his Navy shirt but was dissapointed that James got there first Class A Kyle warns James to stay fit and read up on his Mission briefing then rubs his nose in it when James is put on an emergency fitness program Kyle sells James a History assignment and then tells him that he can drop history for mission preparation with Kyle and Kerry . Kyle convinces Ewart to put Nicole Eddinson on the mission because she has big breasts and James payed him. Kyles part in the Mission is to befriend the drug baron Keith Moores son Ringo ,He does this succesfully by going to loads of partys with him. Kyle is caught with traces of cannabis in his system after smoking it at one of theses partys ,however Ringo isn't involved in hid dads business so doesn't know anything usefull to the mission Maximum Security Kyle has started a successful pirate DVD business and has earned a lot of money, even treating his friends to a night-out at the local bowling alley. When a group of teenagers racially insult Gabrielle, he attacks them alongside James and the two twins: Connor and Callum. He is punished with yet another recruitment mission for his behaviour and is annoyed that James got out of it The Killing As he is one of the more senior agents on Campus, Kyle leads Team A in the training exercise at the beginning of the book and quickly takes down James with a stun grenade, Later, he is shot in the back of the neck and transported to a local hospital. Despite his absence, Team A still ranks second overall and avoids the punishment 10 km run. After James attacks a new recruit, Andy Lagan, Kyle demonstrates a good diplomatic mind when he talks a pair of older CHERUBs out of violently beating James up. Instead, he organises for everyone to blank James, which is revealed to gradually end after James' mission. Divine Madness Kyle helps Bruce and Kerry in Hong Kong to uncover more about the terrorist organization Help Earth he talks Kerry through what do when she is unsure Man vs Beast Kyle has his Black shirt by this book.Kyle goes with James and Lauren on a mission to infiltrate and destroy an extreme animal rights movement who use violent means like assault, Kyle has a growth spurt and bleaches his hair to finnaly look his age he also started growing facial hair. Kyle gets his first real boyfriend in Tom a fellow animal lover who is attempting to join movement. Kyle plays a crucial part in rescuing the TV presenter and escapes sucessfully thanks to James Mad Dogs Kyle masterminds a plan to humiliate Mr Large alongside Lauren by taking suggestive pictures of his adopted daughter in a relationship with James. Upon seeing the pictures, Large succumbs to a fit of madness and rage, thus attempting to kill the Askers' dog, Meatball. In a bid to rescue the dog, Kyle breaks down the Askers' front door and is nearly choked by Large.He is expelled from CHERUB for blackmailing Mr. Large and leaves a few weeks earlier than planned. A farewell party is held for him and he shares a tearful goodbye with James The General Kyle returns for the CHERUB Christmas football game and meets James. He witnesses the fight between James and Michael Hendry after James has found out about Dana cheating on him. Shadow Wave Kyle comes up with a plan to catch Tan Abdullah who owns a huge hotel complex that took away the homes of many natives. James would be on a mission to protect him but actually trys to manipulate him by sending fake offers and trying to catch him saying something incriminating because Kyle see's his briefing and asks for James' help Personality and Skills Kyle is generally kind and considerate and is decent to his fellow cherubs, though he has a reputation of being a con man, being disruptive in class and playing a number of practical jokes on his fellow agents. Kyle is all around very intelligent he is commonly thought of as the voice of reason. Kyle Is highly capable in Judo and Karate and is one of a small number of CHERUBs to have studied Thai kick boxing. While his combat skills are never seen in-depth, although he is shown to be considerably stronger than James in The Recruit Category:popular Category:Past CHERUB Agent Category:CHERUB Agent